


Leaving The Nest

by AceGrace



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGrace/pseuds/AceGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velociraptors were pack animals. They needed each other, whether it was to hunt or to simply socialize with each others. Within a particular group there had been four, and their “mother.” Now only one remains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving The Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jurassic Park/World does not belong to me, this is just a fanmade story and nothing more. Please enjoy.
> 
> A/N: So while the ending had everyone cheer with nostalgic joy I couldn’t help but feel incredibly upset for Owen and his brood.

Velociraptors, being as intelligent as they are, are capable of retaining memories. Most animals can in fact do this. They can remember which food sources (whether it be  plants or other animals)  made them sick, or which humans have thrown out scraps to them in the past. They are capable of remembering things that brought them pain, and things that have helped them survive. If a human works with an animal enough, they can learn tricks. Depending on what type of animal they are, they may even be able to form bonds.

Velociraptors are pack animals, so they are capable of bonding and imprinting on one another. Blue was a velociraptor, so it would stand to reason that she was a part of a pack. Indeed she was not so very long ago, but her sisters were dead and no matter how much she called, her Alpha never came to her.

She was hurt. She was hungry. She was confused. She was lost.

She was alone.

* * *

Just a few days earlier she had caught the scent of something very familiar. She’d chased the scent for miles, excited in her find. However when she arrived, she found no sign of life. Blue sniffed around the small building desperately. It smelled strongly of her Alpha. This must have been his den when he wasn’t with Blue and her sisters, the raptor realized. Well, she realized this just as well as an animal could.

She’d manage to knock the door down, and continued her futile search. She sniffed around Owen’s bed, finding more than just his scent there. She then moved on to sniff around the fridge, and then under the small table. She sneezed, sending a magazine flying a small distance. Blue lifted her head, and tilted it to the side to look at the top of the table. On the table was a coffee cup, the content had long gone stale. Of course, she couldn’t have possibly known this and allowed her curiosity to take over. She bit the lip of the cup, her tongue falling into it somewhat. When the cold coffee fell into her mouth she dropped the cup immediately and began to gag.

Once her fit of gagging was over she looked around the small building again and began emitting a sound she hadn’t made since she was a hatchling. Blue clawed at her still fresh wounds anxiously.

* * *

It had only taken a week after losing track of the T-Rex for the effects of isolation to set in. Some nights Blue would sit there, calling for her sisters and her Alpha. For Owen. However, the human had long since left the island with others of his kind. It had been a silent parting between the two. Blue, being an animal, hadn’t realized that would be the last time she’d see her mother.

Blue continued to call out for her pack, nervously digging her claws into her skin the whole time.

* * *

The T-Rex had tolerated Blue’s presence for a little over a month now. The monstrous beauty would chase down and kill it’s prey, and Blue would swoop in and eat the scraps when she was done with it. The T-Rex was  largely a solitary animal, and did not always appreciate the velociraptor’s thieving nature. In fact, she’d already attempted eating it’s “companion” at least three times, only for the velociraptor to escape her clutches. Unlike the young blue, the T-Rex did not need to rely on a pack to get food, she simply took it. She’d also had far more experience hunting than the other predators. She’d been part of the original park, and after its failure she had survived nearly fifteen years without human interference.

Currently Rexie, as the humans had called her, was chasing Blue around. She’d gotten hungry and the younger dinosaur had been the only food within her line of sight. Blue however was much faster than the aging carnivore, and easily escaped into the forest. Unfortunately, when she tried to track Rexie down she couldn’t find head or tail of her. As unfortunate as it was, Blue had just lost her only source of easy food.

* * *

Blue waited low to the ground in the bush as her prey neared. Basic survival instinct had kicked in, and she’d been stalking the herd for some time now. She just needed the gallimimus to get a little closer, just a bit. A young one was currently chasing a rodent, and failing rather spectacularly at actually catching it despite it’s speed. The young one chased the rodent towards the bush Blue had situated herself behind and finally seized the rodent in its toothless mouth.

In that moment of triumph did Blue strike. Catapulting from the brush she soared towards the gallimimus in a curved jump. Her feet, hands, and teeth stuck out further than the rest of her, ready to tear into the flesh. Unfortunately the prey acted swiftly and dodged. It let out a loud scree, alerting it’s flock of the predator. Soon Blue lost sight of her target as it disappeared into the flock, camouflaging itself within its’ sister. Even so Blue gave chase. She followed the gallimimus until she could no longer breath steadily.

Just when all hope of attaining a meal seemed lost something large burst out from the trees. There, in all her glory, stood the true queen of Dinosaurs. Rexie snatched several gallimimus, three at the least, into her mighty unforgiving jaws. They died from force alone, but that did not stop the old one from tossing her food away in play. Blue watched this all, crouched and hidden behind a fallen tree. Upon Rexie’s departure Blue ran over and swiftly ate what little scraps the apex predator had left behind. Once having her fill for the first time all week, Blue tilted her head in the direction Rexie had gone. After sometime of what could be considered reasoning Blue decided to follow the elderly T-Rex.

* * *

The T-Rex simply looked at Blue sparingly before it walked off. Through some odd teamwork the two had managed to force the Indominus towards the “aquarium” in which she met her swift end. As Rexie made her leave Blue turned towards Owen, ready to follow her mother. However when she moved to get closer to him he shook his head. Blue knew that gesture. Not now then, she realized. She churred one last time, and ran off. She’d go find Delta and Echo for now. They meet up with their mother later. Surely.

* * *

Their mother made the noise his species were known to make. Noises that Blue, Echo, and Delta could never hope to understand. The vocalizations were just far too different, creating a  wall. However, having spent their entire lives under care of Owen they could understand tone. His voice wasn’t angry. No, it was disappointed. The sisters knew that it wasn’t a good voice, and they stalled. Their current Alpha, the tall white scaled one, had much animosity towards mother’s kind. The raptors, not having any of the human DNA that the Indominus had, could not understand this feeling. It was simply that their current Alpha had told them to attack the humans, so they did. However it had been an almost unspoken rule between the sisters that they wouldn’t attack mother or Barry - Although Blue did have fun scaring the kind man.

Blue looked at Owen as he stood protectively in front of Claire, Grey and Zach. The raptor could never understand why her mother always tried to protect the other squishy beings. She felt Owen was above them. All four of them, now three, had always acknowledge him as more Raptor than human. He was the one they had imprinted on after all. It was that fact that caused Blue such mental anguish. She could hear her current Alpha slowly approaching, yet it was her mother that the Alpha wanted them to kill.

Blue startled back a bit when she realized her mother was holding out his hand. A soft, soothing noise escaped  the man’s throat as he unhooked the terribly itchy thing the other humans had forcefully strapped on her head. Blue churred at her mother in appreciation. The moment didn’t last long as the Indominus finally came upon them. It look at them, confused. The giant hybrid didn’t understand why the humans weren’t already dead. Within a mere second Blue had deemed their mother the Alpha again and gave a defiant roar as her sisters stood beside her. The Indominus slips twitched before she let out a roar of pure rage over being betrayed. Yet another feeling the raptors had no experience in.

* * *

This creator her mother had sent her and her sisters after was tall and mighty. It spoke similarly to them as well. This creature had scales as they did, and as mother did not. Blue felt… safe around this odd creature. She also knew she was nowhere powerful enough to fight it, even with her sisters’ help. Blue sensed the fear felt by the humans, even by her mother and Barry. The Indominus let out a hiss - “Kill them.” Blue knew what she needed to do to survive.

In sync with her Blue and her three sisters, Charlie, Delta and Echo all looked at the group of humans. Together they charged.

* * *

Their existence was lovely. They’d chase pigs, and follow their mother on his strange machine that allowed him to go as fast as them on the rare occasion. They’d play fight, and sing in a language only they knew. They’d test their limits with mother on occasion. Mother respected them and they knew that. However one can not be blamed for occasionally wanting to take the role of Alpha. However no matter what they did, mother always asserted himself as Alpha. Even if their home was somewhat small, they were happy there. Then the piggish human showed up. More than anything Delta had wanted to feast on him.

* * *

The first one to try to assert themselves against mother had been Echo. They had finally grown up to his hip. They would often enjoy headbutting him, and pulling at his jackets. Occasionally they’d managed to steal a shoe, or even a bag of chips from his lunchbox. None of them had ever attempted to attack the man until Echo had suddenly leaped on him with a loud, almost human sounding scream. Blue had been quick to move. Before Echo had even laid a scratch on mother Blue had her pinned. She’d badly wounded Echo’s neck that day. Poor Echo had to be taken into the park’s vet to get fixed up, and didn’t return ‘till days later. Blue hadn’t realized it at the time, but this event had firmly established her as Beta.

* * *

As they grew Blue and Charlie had grown a special bond. By all mean Charlie was a kissass. The smaller raptor would often try to cuddle up to Blue. She’d do things to show respect like licking Blue’s muzzle and would often run to hide under her if Delta and Echo began to play too roughly. The most intimate moments were when Charlie would give Blue her food, and willingly go hungry for a day.

* * *

When Blue had met her sisters she hadn’t known what to do. For the longest time she’d been an “only child” for lack of a better term. She was six inches taller than Owen’s ankled when they had first met. Delta and Echo were four or five inches shorter than Blue herself, and Charlie hadn’t even reached his ankle. Almost immediately Delta and Echo had attempted to play with her. However she at the time had no idea what playing with other raptor’s meant, and had fearfully run to Owen. She had scurried into Owen’s large pants pocket, tail hanging out due to her recent growth spurt. Her mother’s jovial laughter at her antics had given her some mild comfort.

* * *

Her first full moments of awareness had happened when she was trapped. She pecked through the goop and at the hard surface that encased her. Peck, peck, peck… and she’d broken through. Using her small clawed hands she pulled at the egg shell, making the whole bigger. Strange noises emitted from somewhere, low and soothing. As she struggled to break from the confines of the shell she would occasionally feel something warm brush up against her, helping her. Eventually she toppled out, and the laughter of a human could be heard. The human’s hand, which had seemed humongous at the time scooped her up, spreading warmth into her new body. She blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the light. The first thing she’d ever seen was her mother’s face.

Owen cooed, “Hey there little gal! God, who’d have thought something so dangerous could be this cute.”

The voice that she would later associate with Barry spoke up, “Careful now, Owen. You don’t want to overwhelm the little thing, do you?”

Owen laughed before giving the small raptor an examining eye, “She’s got some strange markings… blue ones. Oh, that’s it! I’ll call her Blue!”

It was with these soothing voices that Blue would know that she’d never be alone.

* * *

Eventually Blue did leave the bungalow. Raptors were capable of some logic, though not quite to the depth as a human was. Blue had come to the conclusion that she might be able the find her mother if she went to the last place she’d seen him. It took her a day and half to make it to the main street of the park. She made sure to stay away from the “aquarium” as she didn’t want an accidental encounter with the Mosasaurus. She sniffed the air and grew upset over Owen’s scent not being there. One set of clawed fingers began reaching for the opposite arm, ready to retear the stress caused self-inflicted wounds open once more.

Then she heard a noise. A familiar noise that sounded very much like the ones she herself could make. She followed the noises and eventually ended up in a large building. She traveled through hallways and bashed through doors in her attempt to find the source of the noise. At one point she’d even passed the decaying body of the piggish human. Soon she found herself in a brightly lit room that felt strangely familiar… and safe. Her attention was drawn to the whirling of a machine. Walking over to it she examined it with piercing eyes - A metal beak-hand that picked up a strange object she’d never seen before. After picking the objects up it slowly spun, and set it down on it’s opposite side.

She heard the noise again. Walking over the other side of the circular structure she found herself looking at the source of the noise. A small mewling thing sat there, half our of it’s shell, and struggling to get it’s rump out the other end. It noticed Blue and gave a happy chirp. Blue got closer and blew air out of her nose at it, eliciting more happy noises. Blue tilted her head and then gently gripped the small raptor’s head in her teeth, and used a claw hand to break up the rest of the egg. Once the tiny raptor’s rump was free Blue let it’s head go. The baby continued to happily chirp and Blue, and she did so in return. Blue’s head snapped to the side when she heard a cracking noise. Another egg was hatching.

  
Blue was no longer alone, and this time she was the mother, the alpha.

 


End file.
